Loader machines such as front-end loaders and tractor-loaders (each of which is sometimes referred to herein generally as a “loader”) often include a quick coupler operatively connected to the arms and control linkage thereof. The coupler is adapted to mate selectively and releasably with an attachment for performing work, such as a construction attachment or agricultural attachment (e.g., a bucket, a boom, a fork attachment, a rake, or the like). The coupler allows an operator of the loader to engage with and disengage from various attachments as needed without exiting the operator's cab. Such couplers provide for improved machine productivity and operator convenience as compared conventional loaders that require each attachment to be connected to and disconnected from the loader arms and control linkage using sliding pins in a so-called “pin-on” connection.
Each attachment must include a receiver structure that is adapted to be engaged by and mated with the coupler. In a basic form, the receiver must have a single, particular configuration to mate with the coupler. More recently, “hybrid” or “multi pick-up” couplers have been developed that are adapted to mate with two different receiver configurations. These multi pick-up couplers are desirable due to their ability to mate with attachments that have either a first or second receiver structure.
A need has been identified for a multi pick-up coupler with an improved structure that reduces weight and simplifies manufacture and provides other benefits and advantages over known designs.